


In Plain Sight

by Cali_se



Category: Breaking Bad, Breaking Bad RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, Falling In Love, Ficlet, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Romance, a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: Another interview, another city...





	In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my Breaking Bad ficlets, this time rpf. Usual rpf disclaimers apply - it's fiction!

Another interview, another city...

They're sitting close together, microphones in hand, reliving the filming: the ups and downs, highs and lows. They laugh as they remember on-set antics: the jokes, the spontaneous nudity (Bryan's, usually) and the close bond that formed over years spent pursuing dramatic perfection. They talk of personal growth, inhabiting the characters, how much it all meant. 

But they don't share everything.

They don't say a word about all those times between takes, the stolen moments basking in one another's company, simply looking at each another because that was all they needed: _"You are here and that's enough."_

They don't talk about that beautiful night they spent under a star-strewn sky, drinking beer and sharing stories until the urge to love grew too strong to resist. 

They say nothing about the desperation, the heartache, or the desire that will never fade no matter how many years roll by.

No, they leave all of this to reside behind their eyes, in glances only they know the meaning of, in hugs and kisses displayed in public that hide in plain sight the truth of the matter - and in their memories of each other and the love they'll share forever.


End file.
